


【Translation】Scorched Earth/焦土

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>若黑石组织与塔煞亚对Founder母星的袭击成功会如何。</p><p>PS: The word count of AO3 is a laugh when it comes to Chinese. You post 1000 and it displays 100...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scorched Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647131) by [Altariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel). 



“你打算如何用行动，而非言语的来表示你是汝父之子呢？”

——《哈姆雷特》，第四幕，第七场[1]

**序章：贝久，拉肯撒省；2368年4月**

可怕的地牢从四面八方围着他，

像一个洪炉的烈火四射，

但那火焰只是朦朦胧胧的一片，并不发光，

但能辨认出那儿的苦难情景……

——弥尔顿，《失乐园》

登高远眺，那土地青黑交界的地方清晰可见。即便火焰腾起的烟尘也难以遮掩这条界线，这文明与混乱的疆界。

塔拉特中校降低了飞行器的高度，他总算能从这次乘客带来的压迫性中解脱，专注于其他任务了。随着距离的缩短，真相也浮出水面：疆界本身也是与地面上排布的多根点线交错，无情地从黑色跳跃到青色——卡达西撤军的痕迹。

“在这里降落。”

塔拉特被突然的命令吓了一跳，瞟了一眼那人指示的地方。“长官，我得警告你地面上的情势极端危险。我们的人随时都有可能离开，我无法保障你的安全……”

“谢谢，塔拉特，但我相信我能应付。也许由我来保障你的安全你会更高兴点儿？”接下来的一段停顿让塔拉特不敢轻言。“那就降落。”

塔拉特，作为一个彻鳞彻脊的卡达西人，对外星文化的宇宙学可是一点不感兴趣，所以他难以将地面上的情境与地狱联系起来并不足奇；他的乘客则见多识广的多了。尽管是正午时刻，他们还是得眯眼看着这眼前昏暗的景象。马拉塔曾一度是个繁荣的农业基地，但在卡达西人占领了该省后，它就堕落成了棚户区。如今，它则陷入了一片火海。

空气中的灰尘几乎饱和，两人都被呛得够呛。透过烟雾，他们依稀辨得出小屋和货仓的焦黑废墟。某些熏黑的窗户背后，可以勉强瞥到几张贝久当地人幽灵似的面孔，正无助地旁观着自己已经潦倒的营生彻底覆灭。

“悲惨的境地和凄怆的暗影。和平和安息从不在此驻扎，希望无所不到，这里却是个例外……[1]”那人喃喃道。

“请问您说什么，长官？”塔拉特边咳嗽边疑惑地问道。军方普遍不怎么看得起黑石组织的军官，觉得他们毫无纪律而且软弱。塔拉特则没料到他们还是一有机会就念叨些没用东西的主儿。

“没事了，”那人回答道，清了清嗓子。“现在，来看看军方苍穹下的哪位明星大驾光临了？”他说的是向他们走来的那位一脸盛怒的上校，来者无视了那人，对塔拉特说道。

“你怎么想的，把平民带来这里？！”他吼道。“这整个区域都戒严了。马上解释你的行为！”

塔拉特咽了下口水，“长官，我……”

那个黑石组织的人打断了支支吾吾的飞行员，直接对上校说道。“你叫什么名字，士兵？”

上校惊愕地盯着他，好像一条虫突然抬头跟他说话了。“你以为你是谁……？”他刚开口，可那人又插了嘴。

“也许你最好检查一下我的身份，”他圆滑地说道，伸出左腕供对方检查里面的植入物。除了疑惑外，上校几乎没什么表情了，他拿出监测仪器扫描了芯片。他看了下结果，顿时警钟大作，疑惑的表情一扫而空。“我诚挚道歉，长官，”他赶紧说道。“我完全不知道您在这片区域……”他定了定神。“报告，泰门尼上校，第四军团第二营，长官。您需要我们如何效劳？”

那人对他笑笑。“你几分钟时间而已，泰门尼。我想知道撤离进展如何了。”

泰门尼放松下来。让一名卡达西士兵背诵他的命令是迄今为止最能让其放松的方法。“第一要务是撤走该地区的所有器械，长官。这花费了十三小时——这一速度超越了该省内其他所有营，长官，”他炫耀了一下，“我们在昨晚就完成了这项……”

那人举起一只手阻止了对方继续说的意图。“那你们怎么还在这儿？”

“抱歉，长官？”

“若你们的所有器械已经打包，你们怎么还在这儿，又呆了一天？”

泰门尼疑惑地眨了下眼，但最终把这话权当字面意思理解了。可已与这名组织探员相处了一周多的塔拉特则听出他话中有话，一想到必将降临的猛烈斥责，他不禁瑟缩了一下。

“我们的命令是在撤离前清洗该城并处理好土地，长官。”泰门尼回答道。

“那样做对吗？”那人显然对对方使用的一串委婉说法表露出了明显的厌恶。

“又不是说他们不是自作自受，”泰门尼补充道，辩解了一下。“反抗组织在我们的护航队撤离期间不停地发动伏击。”

探员似乎已经没在听了，光盯着上空执行任务的部队。接着他转向士兵，平静地说。“泰门尼上校，这是直接命令：我要你和你的人在一小时内离开这里。停下你们正在做的然后离开。”

泰门尼清了清嗓子。不知原因为何，但对方显然很生气。泰门尼有点摸不着头脑了。“长官，敢问原因呢？”

伊林•盖瑞克转而看向他，一双冰蓝色的眼睛让这凝视散发着丝丝寒意。“原因？”他回头看向被污染的焦黑城镇。“因为这是亵渎。”

【注】

[1]“悲惨的境地……例外”：弥尔顿，《失乐园》，朱维之译。后文除最后一段外都采取了朱的译本。这段话紧接着序章开头的那段。文章总引采用了朱生豪译的《哈姆雷特》，稍微改了一点，虽然卞之琳的版本最贴合莎翁通俗文风，但这句他的版本太简略了。


	2. 章一：流亡期满

**挑战号舰桥；星历** **48724.3** **（** **2371** **年** **9** **月）**

“我又探测到了高能四重子爆发，本杰明，”戴克斯说道，她的声音划破了自飞船进入伽马象限寻找欧多和盖瑞克——以及谭的舰队——以来就陷入的紧张氛围。

“是我们所想的那样吗，上尉？”席斯科问道，受她泰然态度的感染，他也正努力镇静下来。

对方停顿了一下。“是的。那是谭的舰队。看上去没有损失任何飞船。”她转向自己的长官。“本杰明，那只意味着一件事……”

席斯科点头。“谭成功攻击了创始人的母星，而很快我们就会陷入战区……”

巴希尔倒吸一口冷气。“你确定？”

“医生，我从不怀疑自治同盟会对此坐视不管，任毁灭其神灵的人就这样逃掉。我想很快我们就会看到詹哈达舰队穿过虫洞直奔卡达西了。戴克斯，是时候该回家了。”

她点头同意。“前往虫洞航线设定中，本杰明。”

琦拉离开了她的岗位，努力保持着声音的平稳对席斯科悄声说道。“中校，若那支舰队幸存了下来，意味着欧多很有可能还活着……”

席斯科沉重地看向她。“我知道，少校。但我们现在做不了什么了。等形势稳定下来，我们才能索取一些安全官的消息……”

琦拉一脸沮丧。“中校，就在当下，他们都可以对他为所欲为……”

“我相信盖瑞克会尽力避免那种事发生的，”巴希尔自信地说。

琦拉难以置信地看向他。“你一定是在说笑……别告诉我你真信任那个诡计多端、心狠手辣的骗子？”

巴希尔有点脸红。“我上次见到谭的时候，我印象很深的就是盖瑞克已经在他那里失宠了。我只是觉得也许我们该担心的是两个人，如此而已。”

在琦拉能回答前，席斯科抬手，平静却坚定地说道。“等回到太空站再讨论这个问题也不迟。我们先就假设欧多和盖瑞克都被谭扣作了人质。当务之急是赶回阿法象限。我们还有太空站、虫洞和贝久得操心呢。”

戴克斯又开口道，“本杰明，从卡达西主星截获一则通讯。他们要求谭向德泰帕议会解释他的行动。”

“唔，我打赌他可吓的要死了吧（反语），”琦拉喃喃。

“别低估了中央指挥部，少校，”席斯科回答道。“若詹哈达真穿过了虫洞，卡达西得尽力搜罗到兵力。我很怀疑谭的舰队已经强大到足以让议会倒戈相向的地步。卡达西现在所需的是军方势力。”

**卡达西主星，卡达西城，德泰帕议会厅；星历** **48727.0**

_还是得爬上那三十三级台阶才能抵达议会大厦的入口_ ，紧随谭踏上最高一级台阶的盖瑞克暗自惊叹道。 _卡达西在我离开期间可一点儿都没变。和我记忆中一样美丽……_

他扶着雕刻着联盟象徽的宽大木门，请谭先进后自己才紧随其后，穿过主门厅，前往议会厅。这段旅程他很熟悉，他们走过很多次了。白墙上罗列着着一排排小石板，上面刻着那些联盟辉煌历史中曾对其效忠之人的名字。 _能再走这路实在是太好了_ 。他能感到自己的每踏出一步就注入一分活力，权力之流的回归，他的新生。 _这才是我应该待的地方，在卡达西政治的核心，而不是在某个贝久太空站沉沦，拍低阶星联尉官们的马屁……_

他们走进议会厅，充沛的阳光下，开阔的大厅中两侧对列着成排的深色木制议员席。欢迎他们的是嘈杂的争吵声。议会正在开一场特别会议，议题是组织最近行动的合法性。谭走向他通常的席位，对面的卡达西军方正在声讨他，说要让他血债血偿。

约定俗成的规矩是，秘密行动本不应被提上公开议会会议的台面。依谭的职能，他出席德泰帕议会时的身份是一名将军，但他真实的地位则是公开的秘密。在被流放前的三四年，盖瑞克影响力的巅峰时期，他也定期以谭“顾问”的身份参会：又一项公开的委婉说法。所有人都知道他是谁，掌握了多大的权力。他的失势惊煞四座，却也是他们喜闻乐见的。而如今，他们见证了他的回归，似乎他从不曾离去。 _一股待估的势力，先生们，你们可别忘了_ ，他想到，同时对中央指挥部与会的各阶军官露出一抹假笑，那些人瞪着他，毫不掩饰其中赤裸裸的憎恨。 _我过去就比你们技高一筹，如今也不例外。_

他在谭右侧的老座位落座，像以前无数次一样往后靠去，伸展开双腿，看向玻璃天顶。阳光透过玻璃，蒸烤着议会厅，他狂喜地享受着每一缕阳光。 _我都忘记了竟能感受到如此的温暖。_

他发觉身后有几人正试图吸引他的注意力，便转过椅子，只见三四个他流放前认识的组织成员，每个人都叫嚷着他的名字，想成为第一个跟他握手，欢迎他回来的人。 _我记得你们曾经是我的朋友——后来，你们就突然都消失了。真有趣，当一个人坐在伊拿班•谭右侧的时候竟能如此吃香。_

另一个声音冲破了溜须拍马的嘈杂声。盖瑞克回头，微笑地看向伊莱克•布隆。在盖瑞克流放期间，只有他与他保持联系，总为他留下一条可使用的线路。“盖瑞克，”他说。“我早该料到再见到你的时候一定有你在背后出谋划策。”

他亲切地握住布隆的手。“很高兴能再见到你，布隆。”

布隆也同样深情地握了握。“欢迎回来，”他往谭的方向点了点头。“回到你的归属之地。”说罢，他们一同开怀大笑。

盖瑞克的视线穿过那伙卡达西军方人士汗津津的焦虑脸孔。“知道不，我觉得这次你可能是对的……”

**卡达西主星，卡达西城，黑石指挥部；星历** **48727.3**

“这简直是场灾难！”当天晚些时候，谭勃然大怒道。“我早该把你们这群没用的叛徒丢给军方，让他们把你们毙了的好！”

谭的心腹们默然围坐在桌边，惶恐地等待着他平息震怒，所有人都祈求别在这时候得到半点儿特别关注。米拉之前送进来的四瓶开好盖的卡纳酒正立在桌子中央，等待着第一个倒酒的人。

之前的特别会议不到十五分钟就被一则由贝久边境监听前哨截获的通讯打断了。他们报告说大规模詹哈达舰队已经穿过虫洞进入阿法象限，正朝卡达西空域驶来。四分钟后，舰队指挥部又收到一条讯息，一个名为维佣的沃塔人对卡达西联盟和罗慕兰帝国宣战了。他要求归还人质欧多，并许诺要将彻底灭绝卡达西和罗慕兰两个种族。几分钟内，罗慕兰议会就发布了一条声明，称将会把卷入袭击行动的塔煞亚军官全数奉上。但沃塔人至今尚未给与回应，而其舰队依旧在以恐怖的速度逼近卡达西空域。德泰帕议会看上去也离做出类似决定不远了。

最初，谭是把消息轻描淡写地透露给了议会一些，只对自己的情报机构具体道出了詹哈达舰队的可能规模。军方也一度平复了稍许。但随后前哨又传来一则通讯，说舰队的规模是谭预计的七倍，议会厅便炸开了锅。不知是组织里的哪个环节出了重大纰漏。盖瑞克简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。卡达西将对即将到来的大战毫无招架之力。

他在谭背后转过身，这样军方的人员正好看不到他狂怒的表情。“你们这些临时工之前都干什么去了？”他对科瑞娜丝吼道。“现在不是时候也不是地方供你炫耀，盖瑞克，”她顶了回去。谭靠回椅背，打断了他们的谈话，表情似乎是温和了下来。他咬牙切齿地轻声说道。“我希望你们两个能在私底下吵架。现在我要的是解决方案，马上就要。”

因此，议会会议的确演化成了一场彻底的灾难。只凭借盖瑞克和科瑞娜丝左右开弓地进言才让谭这方增添了些许实质性的说服力，使得大家勉强从议会厅全身而退，避免了被当场逮捕的命运。现在，黑石组织的高层则陷入了一场内部的无差别攻击。盖瑞克兴趣盎然地看着科瑞娜丝试图规避责任，甚至不惜含沙射影地想把已经紧张得冒汗了的苏耶克给牵扯进来。 _人从不会改变_ ，盖瑞克想。 _是蛇的还是蛇，是猎物的还是猎物_ 。布隆明智地低调行事。虽然他对组织这次的崩盘不负有责任，但即便如此，他还是有可能会成为谭怒火的靶子。最好还是静静坐着，避免注意。盖瑞克自己则在这整个行动投入运行期间都还在深空九号上受气——至少这让他有了免责的护身符。

 _他们一直就这么没用_ ，盖瑞克想，别开了眼。 _狂妄的庸人靠手段上位，却除了最简单的计谋外什么也想不出。这种事情若有我在早就被筛掉了。谭，你真该早点带我回来……_

他站在窗边，看着外面的花园。他们在谭城里的家中，这类决策会议总是在这里的图书馆中进行。房间四壁装饰着厚重的深色木制镶板；外面，黄昏正逐渐遁入寂静的暖夜。花园里一片葱郁，阿拉曼斯花的馨香飘进敞开的窗户。 _完美的卡达西暮色。_ 盖瑞克呼吸了一口馥郁的空气，感到一种沁人心脾的愉悦感，接着走回了房间。

詹哈达舰队离卡达西主星只剩八小时航程了。但盖瑞克还没打算死。他才刚回家——况且如此良宵，岂不可惜了。

他走回桌边，伸手拿了个杯子，给自己到了一些卡纳酒。诡秘的寂静突然降临。谭紧绷得如上弦了的发条一般。“盖瑞克，你听到我说的哪怕一个字了吗？”他低语道。

盖瑞克看着他，笑了。当他看向谭的时候经常会如此，仿佛整个房间都空了。其他一切都无足轻重。当他开口时，就只是在对谭说，并散发着无可辩驳的纯然自信。

“我能解决这事，伊拿班，两日之内我就可以让组织重握大权。我保证。”

**黑石特别任务组旗舰；离卡达西主星四小时行程；星历** **48728.4**

欧多终于开始对自己承认，可能他的确是害怕了。离盖瑞克从他身上榨出他渴望回家的坦白后已经过了三天。自那以后，欧多就再没和人说过话，也再没见到任何人了。他开始似乎感到过飞船进入了轨道的停滞，还以为很快就会有人来杀他。但什么也没有。后来，大约四小时前，他又感到了飞船离开了轨道。他有些焦躁。他很快便需要重生，但他不希望使自己处在一个脆弱的形态中。

门开了。欧多起身，眼见着环境随着来人的进入而愈发不安起来。打头的是三个卡达西人，两男一女，他都不认识。接着他看到了那三人中有一人拿了那个盖瑞克用来折磨他的仪器。这不是什么吉兆。随后进来的是一个沃塔人，身后跟了两名詹哈达士兵。沃塔人深鞠了一躬。

“创始人，”他吁了口气，那词意味着一句祷语的同时亦含有一种宽慰。“看到您无恙，我就安心了。我保证这一切很快就会结束。我们将会复仇，让他们偿还犯下的滔天罪行。”

欧多感到一阵突如其来的悲恸。 _所以最后那袭击还是成功了。_ 他的视线苦涩地落在最后进屋的两人身上——伊拿班•谭，紧随其后的是……

“盖瑞克，”欧多责难地说道。“你都干了些什么？”

听到自己的名字后，盖瑞克严厉地朝他看去，目光炯炯有神。欧多皱眉。他几乎认不出这个卡达西人了。他周身似乎洋溢着某种兴奋，那种强烈的感觉已经转变了他。欧多突然意识到他以前也曾对此有过惊鸿一瞥，那是在挑战号的舰桥上，他们带上盖瑞克去卡达西主星营救落在黑石组织手上的琦拉。盖瑞克仅凭人格的力量就让他们安全驶过了一艘卡达西飞船。 _我当时有些担心_ ，欧多想到， _但我们从没意识到那离真相有多近。_

盖瑞克看欧多的表情好像变形人完全是个陌生人一样。 _那里是没有出路了_ ，欧多想到， _但那也许是我仅有的一线生机……_

“开启仪器，”盖瑞克对那个搬仪器进来的中校说道。“维佣大使，”他转向沃塔人。“若您走到这里，也许能看得更清楚点儿。”

“盖瑞克，”欧多清晰地大声说道，希望可以建立某种联系。“别这么做。我没法再告诉你什么了，你知道的。无论你觉得这能达成什么，结局都会一样惨烈……”他突然打住了，他的身体再一次被锁定，在新陈代谢挣扎地摆脱这非自然束缚的同时，一阵恐慌席卷全身。

盖瑞克现在开始说了，冷静得好像在进行公共演说。“这个仪器可以阻止身体改变形态，”他对维佣解释道。“很快，我们就会看到恶化……”

一小块碎屑从欧多的手臂上飘了下来。

“啊，有了！”盖瑞克说，似乎很满意自己的观点这么快就得到了证实。“衰败的速度增加的非常迅速。”

“盖瑞克……”欧多又试了一次，但盖瑞克的声音再次盖过了他的。

“我们预测恶化最终将导致死亡——当然了，那可不是什么愉快的死法。在我们观看期间，我觉得你就会看到欧多会感到越来越大的痛苦……”

沃塔人的脸已经变得刷白。更多碎屑从欧多身上掉落下来。在被一阵突然的剧痛袭击后，他抖了一下。维佣同情地轻颤着。其中一个詹哈达士兵上前一步来到他身边。“创始人他……？”维佣举起一只手，阻止了他的干涉。他没说话，似乎是在权衡轻重。

漫长得跟过了过了十年似的。欧多的情况更糟了，他身体的更多部分开始剥落。詹哈达士兵也变得愈加焦虑，而沃塔人的脸也更为苍白，身体绷得紧紧的。盖瑞克继续施压，他的眼睛锁定在维佣脸上。随着无力紧张感逐渐升级到难以忍受的地步，那三个卡达西人也变得愈加焦虑，只有谭似乎保持着一张波澜不惊的面孔，甚至还露出某种有点感兴趣的表情，目光在欧多，维佣和盖瑞克三人之间飘来飘去。

欧多又抖了一下，比过去的都严重。他的脸已经化为了他通常形态的丑陋仿品。

“我们是不会放他走的，维佣，”盖瑞克平静地说。“我们可以停下来，然后一遍遍这样做。欧多会陷入永恒的折磨中。难道你想要你们唯一幸存的神身上发生这种事吗？”

接下来是一段可怕的停顿。接着欧多又开始痉挛了，从他痛苦的脸庞和身体上不断抖落下更多碎屑。

维佣突然开口了。“拜托，停下来！”他低语道，苍白的脸上显示出受创的神色。“拜托了！无论你们要什么，我们都照做！”

盖瑞克迟疑了一下才对那个中校点点头，后者上前关掉了凝滞仪的开关。机器一关，欧多就立马开始融化，他破烂的身体从静止场中解脱出来，崩溃为其自然的胶质，碎片也开始归入他破碎的身体中。随着欧多的融化，紧张感也似乎同时从维佣的体内流走，取而代之的是挫败。

“罗拉特中校，”盖瑞克喃喃。“请护送维佣大使回他的房间。谭将军和我很快就会与他见面……协助他起草对詹哈达舰队的指示。”

四名组织军官护送失意的沃塔人离开，接着盖瑞克转向谭，脸上露出一个大大的微笑。“几乎太容易了些，是吧？”

谭大笑起来。“至少是对你来说，盖瑞克！一如既往的聪明绝顶啊，我的朋友！”他走上前，热情地握住盖瑞克的手。盖瑞克回应地也握住了谭的手臂。两人眉开眼笑地看着对方。“聪明啊，”谭又说了一次。“你们不这么觉得么，科瑞娜丝，苏耶克？”他眼里地看向他组织高层的另两名成员。

“那是自然，”科瑞娜丝圆滑地说道。

苏耶克缓缓点头。“聪明，”他有点小声地附和道，接着补充了一句，“那接下来会发生什么？”

盖瑞克立即做出了回应。“控制欧多就等于控制了自治同盟舰队。有他们撑腰，中央指挥部将不再对我们构成严重威胁。可话虽如此，我还是建议我们确保对议会的完全掌控。”他对自己的同事们大胆一笑，双手一拍。“我不知道你们，但至少我可希望见某些上校在本周末前死亡。”

**卡达西主星，卡达西城，核心区西；星历** **48730.4**

无论在哪里，夜半敲门声都是少数几种能带来普遍恐惧的声音之一。开门的女仆惊惧地打开门，在看到门口站着一名有两大排武装战士护卫的平民衣着的男人后，她睁大了眼睛。

“拉兰达，是谁？”一个高个男子来到了她身后，她便逃也似的跑回了屋里。那人往外一看，顿时怒火中烧。“是你！”

门口的男人笑了。“杜卡特。我早该料到你是那种在家里也穿制服的人。”

“至少我有制服可穿。我可不是什么靠坑蒙拐骗绕过指挥链上位的暴发户……”

盖瑞克短促地一笑，打断了他。“醒醒吧，杜卡特！世界改变了！‘

一个身着红花袍子的女人从走廊连着的一间房里走了过来，她的长发披在肩头，眼中闪动着恐惧。“发生什么了？”她身后该跟着个约摸十二岁的男孩。她的目光落在了盖瑞克身上。“我知道你是谁……”她低语道。

盖瑞克露出一个灿烂的笑容，礼貌地颔首。“夫人，请原谅这番叨扰。我前来护送您丈夫前去回答一些他与不良分子交涉的问题。”

“什么？”杜卡特似乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。他的妻子一手捂住了嘴，另一只手赶忙抓紧了她儿子。

盖瑞克继续温柔地对那女人说道。“我曾告诉过您丈夫说我很乐意清洗掉他家族中的两代人。但话说回来，我无意进行无谓的报复，夫人，所以为避免清洗延伸到第三代，”说到这里，他看了一眼那个男孩，“我建议您在明早之前带您的孩子们离开首都。”

杜卡特扑向盖瑞克。“你这个脏脏的杀人……”他被其中一名士兵一拳打中了脸，跌倒在地，才没继续说下去。那男孩开始啜泣了。

盖瑞克不满地抿起了嘴。“把他带进飞行器，”他用下巴指了指杜卡特。两名士兵一边抓起杜卡特的一只胳膊，把他拎起来塞进了等待中的飞行器后部。盖瑞克刚转身准备离开，一只手抓住了他。女人已经泣不成声了。

“我丈夫他……？”她有气无力地问道。

“是不会回来了。晚安，夫人。”他钻进飞行器前部，杜卡特则在后面咆哮着。

“你无法就这样逃脱制裁的，盖瑞克。中央指挥部不会允许这事发生……”

“省省吧，杜卡特。等今晚结束，中央指挥部就不剩下什么了。”

“太卑鄙了……”

盖瑞克笑道。“你和你的同事们一直就低估了组织。我们从来就技高一筹。而那个么——”他还在笑着，“——一直是军方的老问题。你们太业余了，只沉湎于维持社会地位。”

“还纠结着呢，是吧，盖瑞克？”杜卡特嘲笑道。

“纠结？恰恰相反，杜卡特。这是我这辈子最满意的一夜。”他转向其中一个士兵。“我想已经里的够远了。你可以让他们去抓剩下的人了。”

当杜卡特顿悟到那悲剧性的意味后，便开始在士兵手上挣扎起来。“我的家人！放过他们，你这个屠夫——他们没有对你做过任何事！”

盖瑞克轻蔑地回头看向他。“我已经有一个报复心切的杜卡特小子追着我跑了二十年。你真觉得我会让另一个也活到能带来麻烦的时候？”他微笑着看到自己的话激起了预期效果，杜卡特无益地怒吼着，试图挣脱束缚。

“是啊，杜卡特，”他重复道。“这绝对是我这辈子最满意的一夜。”

整个城市，整个国家都重复着这一模式——秋后算账，清洗故敌。当清晨的第一缕阳光洒下时，异己已被铲除，黑石最高指挥重回议会厅，解散了德泰帕议会，如盖瑞克许诺的一般接管了卡达西政府。

**卡达西主星，卡达西城，核心区西；星历** **48732.8**

他几乎忘记了自己有多么富有。

他梦游似地穿过屋子，触碰那些曾被他一度埋于记忆深处的物件，看过一间接一间的房间，不敢相信这么大的地方都是他的。他怎么适应得了DS9上拮据而不完整的生活的？他怎么受得了的？答案自然是，他从来没适应过，无论他如何努力遗忘离家千里的事实，那还是差点杀了他。

他来到温暖的书房，与一屋子的书相伴坐了一会儿。 _哦，在那些平板上阅读可累人了_ ，现在他终于能惬意地重新染指一本真正的书。之前，他在自己的床上小睡了一会儿，这周的事情一桩接着一桩，累坏了他，如今是他四年来头一次得以完全放松。他愉快地在酒窖里找回了他过去贮藏的陈年卡纳酒，知道自己会在接下来的几周时间重新探索这个家，如此熟悉，却又如此陌生。

现在，他站在花园里品着一杯完美无瑕的69年陈酿，用手指划过与悬崖交界的矮墙。这栋房子坐落在半山腰，正可以望见山谷中繁忙的城市。他所在的天台在白天吸收了阳光后到一直晚上都会保持温暖，他喜欢来这里思考问题。站在这儿，他可以观察他深爱的城市在脚下迸发着活力。 _一周前我还困在那个该死的店里。真不敢相信我真又回到这里了……_

他过去就经常旅行——当然，他是很久没来这幢别墅了——但这个地方，这个城市，一直都是他的家。他熟悉它的街巷，知晓它的人民——还有它的秘密。它是联盟的心脏，一切他为之奋斗事物的符号。他对她的爱超越一切。

年轻时，盖瑞克住在城北深处，这里栖居了娼妓、瘾君子和私生子们——都是些卡达西社会的渣滓——是无家可归者和漂泊者们度过他们真实生活边缘流离之日的地方。他爱那里，在这处属于破碎、边缘化迷失群体的地方他如鱼得水（他从没对自己承认过个中原因）。假以时日，文明社会的一切便都会流经这里，于是盖瑞克就等待着——观察和妓女厮混的将军，辨认有把男友藏在阁楼的上校，记下绝望地寻求毒品安慰的公仆。正是在这边缘地带——因为正合了谭的意，却也得到了核心地带的承认——盖瑞克见证了卡达西生活的完整图景，他无情地利用在这里获取的信息，将它们化作敲诈以及审问的有力武器，巩固谭的势力，以及，他自己的。随着事业的发展，他也经常需要离开卡达西主星，当他回来的时候，他就会退居到这个新家来：它与城市若即若离，也依旧看顾着它。在他事业的顶峰时期，他毫无以为会成为谭的继任者，因而无可避免地被拽回了城内，在中央，他牵丝引线，在这里，这城市的边缘，他隔岸远望。过去四年作为它替代品的星域与这里相比不值一提，它无法给予深入的洞察，只有寂静和寒冷。

他听到身后响起了脚步，转身看到了他的妻子。入夜天寒了，他意识到。

“欢迎回家，”她说。

他转过头，重新看向自己唯一的真爱，卡达西主星。她走到他身边，将酒杯放在他的那只边上，充满期待地看向他。他叹了口气。“你回来得倒快，丽萨。但话说回来，你一直就有双势利眼。”

“拜托，我们停停别吵行么。很高兴再见到你。这房子还是你离开时的老样子。”

他乜了她一眼。他可从没有一刻相信过那与她有什么关系，他身后的这处庇护所得到的精心照料恐怕是出自米拉之手。“我以为你是一直住在乡下的，”他冷淡地说道。

“那样对女孩儿们容易些。自从你离开……我们不能再待在城里了。我们被放逐了。那很困难。她们的朋友们都不跟她们说话。我们的也背弃了我。我当时太生气，太孤独……”

他感到一阵愧疚袭来。她同意嫁给他时，可没料到等待她的是这些。她的家族培养丽萨成为一名交际花，在卡达西家庭政治内，那就是价码。是谭他本人看中的这门婚事。丽萨的家庭则犹豫不决——盖瑞克不明确的身世，他非正统的声誉……可他同时也是颗冉冉新星。盖瑞克知道谭想促成这门婚事，所以他的意愿便再无悬念了。

在很多方面，这都是次理想的合作关系。她为自己的角色而自豪，为他蒸蒸日上的事业而狂喜不已。随着孩子们的降临，他终于成为了他渴求了一辈子的家庭单元的一部分。可两人的脾性却难以调和。他看不起她中规中矩的夙愿，况且她也根本配不上他的才智。与此同时，他对卡达西上流社会教条公然蔑视的态度则让她感到沮丧，甚至恐惧；而与他招摇个性相伴相生的才华，则让她没有安全感。到后来，两人唯一的共同之处就只剩下对孩子们的深厚爱恋。他们的生活是尴尬的妥协：她基本上对他视而不见，他则努力降低自己出言不逊的频率。对外，两人相映成辉：美丽聪颖的妻子；权重迷人的丈夫；漂亮的小女孩们；卡达西家庭生活的完美典范。接着，他的流放摧毁了这一切。

“你这段时间都过得如何？”他问道，说出的话比心暖。

“是谭，所有人里，就只有他出手相救。他联系了我，让我去见他，在跟我父母在布拉塔萨的养老住处离得不远的地方帮我找了个住处。我们都去了那里平静度日。后来我听说你回来了……”她顿了一下。“你知道，我们以前也维持了很久的婚姻。也许我们可以拾起上次落下的，重新开始。”她伸出一只手，他抽走了自己的手。 _当你站在谭身边的时候朋友就冒出来了。至于妻子们吗，想一想……_

“据我的印象，”挖苦的意蕴都难以从声音中剔除，“我们上次落下的，是你指着鼻子骂我，说我是——什么来着？哦，对了——‘肮脏的叛徒’。我们的婚姻中到底有哪一部分是你打算重新开始的？互相藐视？还是相对无言？你得承认，亲爱的，那可不是最有吸引力的橄榄枝。”他厌恶地转过身，接着补充了一句，含糊其辞以掩盖自己些微的颤抖。“女孩儿们在哪儿？”

她没立刻回答。那是她对他的最后一分掌控。最终，她摇摇头。“在客厅。”

他大吃一惊，一脸的难以置信。“她们在这儿？而你真认为我宁愿跟你说话而不是跟她们说？你自欺欺人的本事还是那么无与伦比，丽萨！”

她愤怒地涨红了脸。“而你还是那么傲慢可恨得跟……跟……”她慌了，泪水溢满了眼眶。

他嗤之以鼻。“我亲爱的妻子——还是一如既往的犀利。不好意思，丽萨，我有其他更心仪的谈话人选。”他转身朝房子走去，试图控制住自己，但最终还是跑了起来，几秒钟内就冲进了他女儿们所在的房间，那是他这辈子最快乐的时候。

**深空九号；星历** **48733.9**

军官会议室里的气氛沉重的可怕。他们刚刚接到一条突然而匪夷所思的新闻，说自治同盟已经与卡达西联盟签署了和平协定，如今整个詹哈达舰队都已经归卡达西政府的新任首脑，也就是伊拿班•谭掌控。星际舰队情报部门也破译了一则卡达西内部通讯，提到将授予一名伊林•盖瑞克将军军衔。

席斯科一语不发地切断了情报部的通讯。寂静降临，各高级军官都忙着理清这消息即将带来的影响。

“唔，”琦拉说道。“至少我们知道盖瑞克站在哪边了。”

“长官，”巴希尔插话，虽然有点犹疑。“这真的那么糟糕吗？也许随着权力的转移，卡达西人处理内部事务还忙不及，就不会给我们带来麻烦了……？”

戴克斯摇头。“我不认为如此，朱利安。我们现在面对的是一个兵强马壮的全新卡达西联盟。而一个强大的卡达西通常只有一个意图——侵略。”

琦拉面无血色。“这对贝久来说不是好消息，”她说。

席斯科点头。“说的没错，少校。对一个复苏的卡达西来说有个靶子就近在眼前。”他起身。“我想我们得开始备战了。”

【注】

[1]流亡期满/After This Our Exile：为天主教《玫瑰经•圣母经》祷文《Hail Holy Queen/母后万福》中的一句，这段祷文说的是教徒祈祷圣母怜悯，让他们流亡期满得见圣子耶稣。


End file.
